Oargev ir'Wynarn
Prince Oargev ir'Wynarn is the last surviving scion of the royal family of Cyre and thus a king without a kingdom. He serves as the mayor of New Cyre in Breland and the de facto leader of the Cyran refugees spread across Khorvaire. History Oargev was born in 973 YK, the son of Queen Dannel. On the Day of Mourning in 994 YK, Oargev was in Breland as Cyre's ambassador, and hence escaped the destruction of his kingdom. His wife did not; she was sadly lost in the devastation. In the aftermath, it fell to him to lead and inspire the refugees of his fallen nation, and he based himself in the New Cyre refugee settlement in Breland, on land granted to him and the Cyrans by King Boranel, the first to offer charity. The Dragonmarked Houses purposely sent representatives to Oargev's court, and he used their aid to build New Cyre into a flourishing town and memory of Cyran culture. In 998 YK, the Brelish Parliament introduced legislation to put a cap on the population of New Cyre, as they hardly wanted 20,000 refugees inside their borders. Oargev opposed it, and the matter remains held up in debate and awaiting voting. Even if successful, Oargev has no intention to abide by it, privately remarking to close aides "These Brelish laws are fit for the Brelish, but they have no authority over the sons and daughters of Cyre." Meanwhile, King Kaius III of Karrnath proposed a joint project to Prince Oargev, House Orien, and House Ghallanda to re-open the lightning rail running from the east into Cyre's capital, Metrol. Activities Prince Oargev is driven by three main goals: to rebuild Cyre in some form, to discover what truly befell the kingdom in the Mourning, and to avenge the deaths of her people. He has even swore on oath on the Mournland that he would achieve all three of these goals. He and his aides frequently seek to hire agents and adventures to conduct missions for the Cyran crown. Rebuilding First, Oargev works to restore his people's spirit and honor and to alleviate their suffering, and he makes plans for Cyre's future, even if just to ensure it has a future. He wishes to gather all dispossessed Cyrans and bring them to New Cyre for sanctuary, despite Brelish attempts to limit their number. He invited the refugees in New Galifar and Hope in Q'Barra to come to New Cyre, though the majority elected to take their chances where they were. He tries to have agents contact isolated refugee communities and invite them to New Cyre, and to have diplomats make friends and allies of New Cyre in other nations, in Karrnath or one of the new realms, if not old enemies in Aundair and Thrane. He even plans to rebuild Cyre, whether in a new land or in a cleansed Mournland if such a thing is possible. Recently, however, Oargev has made plans to occupy eastern Breland itself, to claim all land east of Dragon's Crown when he has the numbers and opportunity, but he's reluctant to betray Boranel's kindness. For now, although the Brelish granted them only unappealing, remote land, he graciously accepts their hospitality, praises their generosity, and vows the Cyran will be good guests. Research Second, he seeks to uncover the truth of the Mourning, to learn what slaughtered his people and destroyed his kingdom. To this end, he tries to get news and reports from those who explore the Mournland and even fund expeditions, to find evidence of the Mourning and those behind it. He particularly seeks natural specimens of the Mournland and relics of Cyre, especially the enchanted Cyran regalia. To recover Cyran relics, he purchases from scavengers like Ikar's Salvage (with an open-end contract) and the Khraal Lords (via their middleman in Wyvernskull)—both dangerous and disreputable groups. Revenge Third, and most secretly, he works to identify and locate those responsible for the Mourning and get revenge on them. He's the head of the Covenant of the Gray Mist, a secret society of Cyran nationals, but cannot attend meetings in person, only via a proxy. Nevertheless, through them, he is the unofficial, covert leader of the Cyran avengers, using them to investigate the Mourning and Cyre's enemies. Though he isn't fussy about how they get their facts, he advises them to obey the Thronehold Accords and wouldn't be pleased if they brought trouble or Brelish authorities back to New Cyre. As for vengeance, the Covenant waits to be certain before passing judgment and sentence. Skills From his researches, Oargev has become an amateur naturalist, versed in the species of plants and animals of Khorvaire and an expert in the mutations around the Great Chasm. Personality Oargev is known to be dynamic, charismatic, and gallant. Relationships Left a widower after the loss of his wife in the Mourning, Oargev now must find a new wife in order to have an heir and continue the royal line. The prominent families of New Cyre and the nobility of other realms would try to arrange a match with him in the social season. Quotes }} Appendix Notes References Category:Humans Category:Aristocrats Category:Fighters Category:People from Cyre Category:Rulers